


The Irreplaceable Ducky

by Teri



Category: NCIS, The Replacements (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hears a familar voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irreplaceable Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The author is not associated with the owners or creators of any recognizable characters. I write only for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

“Ducky?” Tony asked as he walked in to autopsy looking for Ducky. 

Coming up behind Tony, Ducky answered him, “Yes, my boy?” 

Tony jumped slightly. The action was probably not noticeable to most, but still clearly a startle action to those who knew him. “Duck, ah, right. I wasn’t sure you would be here?” 

“If you didn’t think I would be here, why are you here looking for me, Anthony?” 

“Ah, well, you see . . . .” 

“Yes?” 

Tony tried to sound like he was having an average conversation, but it felt like anything, but that. “I heard a talking car this afternoon and it sounded like you.” 

“Dear boy, despite what you see on the small screen on television shows with black trans-ams, cars generally do not talk.” Ducky stopped for a moment and seemed to remember something, “of course I do remember this one time when I was in San Francisco. I was visiting an old friend, Mrs. Van Luit, who had bought a small Volkwagon Beetle for her upstairs maid. The car did seem to have a mind of its own and Gretchen had the small car returned to the car dealer, a Mr. Thorndyke, as I recall, the next morning. I heard later that the little car ended up having quite a racing career. Perhaps, he had the ability to communicate . . . ” 

“Ducky, this car was being driven by two little red-headed children and the car was talking to them in your voice, although a little more snarky if you ask me. How do you explain that?” 

“Anthony, listen to yourself. You want me to explain why you heard me being snarky to two children driving a car by themselves and that apparently I was the said car? Are you sure you want to ask me that question, dear boy?” 

Tony stopped for a moment, “ah, well, yes?” 

Ducky had to laugh slightly at the confused looked on the agent’s face. 

“Very well, the children were probably waiting for their parents. The parents probably left a tape or a CD playing in the car. I used to read books aloud to make audio books. It was probably one of my recordings you heard. Apparently authors think snarky sounds better with a slight British accent, so I often read characters with those qualities. Does this answer your question?” 

Tony stopped and seemed to think about it. The answer was reasonable and made a lot of sense. For that reason alone, he didn’t quite buy it, still what is the alternative? “Thanks Duck, knew it had to be something reasonable like that."

Tony turned to leave and headed towards the elevator. He stood at the elevator waiting. When the doors slid opened, two red headed children, a girl and a boy, raced past him in to the lab. Tony just looked at them and decided it was better not to know and headed back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoyed.


End file.
